


Becoming Harmonious

by Katie_Shum



Series: Animus Vox [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I the only one who sees the resemblance?, Chris Argent is an asshole in the first part, Vampires, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Shum/pseuds/Katie_Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison and Carmilla deal with a differing opinion than their father.</p><p>She looked at me and smiled, that dopey smile, lips quirked.<br/>Of course my sister came for me. She always came for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Harmonious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything that wasn't a college paper. So, here it goes. This originally was a one shot but evolved into some craziness. Let me know if you like it. The series will expand with back ground then I will start with the main plot. 
> 
> Title taken from Becoming Harmonious by The Glitch Mob

She looked at me and smiled, that dopey smile, lips quirked. 

Of course my sister came for me. She always came for me. 

"Are you all right kitty?" She was crying, while her hands expertly worked at the chains around my wrists, I guess I would be crying too if I was in her place. I managed to nod my head and form words "I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you. If they find out that you tried to help me they will kill you." It wasn't until she had freed me from the shackles and held me in her arms that I realized how badly I was shaking. I needed to feed, I was scared, and I needed for Allison to leave. 

"I will not leave you here. Come on, after twenty years you should know me a little better than that." And she smiled at me, lifting me up as she stood, supporting me still. 

"Allison, how disappointing. Leave that thing alone and return home, I will keep this slip in sanity from your mother."

"Father, what are you talking about. It's Carmilla, she is your child just as much as I am--"

"Enough. I will not have one child's filth poison another. That thing is no longer my daughter and you would do well to remember that it is not your sister. It is a monster that must feed on blood to survive, it is not human."

Allison gave me that look, the one that said she was sorry. As her right hand slips behind her tunic, left hand out stretched, reaching for father. 

She clashed again and again with father, trading blow for blow. "Why are you doing this? This isn't her fault! She never asked for this!" Allison was furious. Movements so fast they almost seemed preternatural. 

I struggled but I couldn't move I was new to my transformation and I couldn't cross the threshold, if only I could get to her. 

"Not her fault? she has always been worthless. And you could have been great! Think back to your training, all she ever did was slow you down." 

I whimpered as I pushed at the barrier, gods it hurt.

It happened in slow motion motion, she glanced back at me, she must have heard me. Her body jerked and I saw metal glinting from her torso, the bastard had stabbed her.

"ALLISON!" I shrieked her name, it was a ragged and broken sound. 

Her face pulled into one of surprise, she looked down at the wound, then at one of her ring daggers in her left hand. Allison reached down to Father's wrist that held the blade currently imbedded inside of herself grabbing it with her right hand. Allison pulled him closer with her right hand driving the sword in deeper, while she raised her left and stabbed Father with the dagger, the blade slid into the soft tissue of his neck. He collapsed as he drowned in his own blood. She looked down as his weight pulled the blade from inside of her. She swayed.

I screamed and threw everything I had into the barrier, it shattered. I flitted to her side and caught her body gently easing it to the ground.

What have I done, I could hear her heart beat start to slow. "Allison, Allison! No, no, no please you can't leave me, I won't let you." Allison's head was cradled in my lap, she stared up at me with unseeing eyes, " it will be okay Kitty Cat, you're safe now." The words slow and deliberate, her breath was rattling in her chest.  
I couldn't lose her, so I did the only thing I could think of, I felt my fangs push through my gums. And I ripped open my wrist with my teeth, it was savage and I was losing control. I would not let my sister die for my mistakes. I shoved my shredded wrist into her mouth and sank my fangs into the tender skin on the side of her neck, praying that this would work.


End file.
